This invention relates to labels and more particularly to labels to be stuck on to cans, bottles, boxes, packets or other articles, and provides a means of attaching instructions or other information detachably to the article.
According to the invention there is provided a label comprising a first portion in the form of a sheet having forward and rear faces whereof the rear face has an adhesive applied thereto, and a second portion formed separately from the first portion and secured thereto by two spaced bands of adhesive. The second portion comprises a strip having one end edge portion secured to the forward face of the first portion by one of the bands of adhesive, a front part extending across the forward face of the first portion from such one band of adhesive, a transverse tear line adjacent and parallel to such one band of adhesive whereby the front part can be detached from the one end edge portion, a fold line at the edge of the front part remote from the tear line, a back part joined to the front part along the fold line and constituting a substantial proportion of the length of the second portion, which back part is disposed between the front part and the first portion, the second of the bands of adhesive securing the back part to said first portion adjacent the fold line and extending parallel to the fold line, a second transverse tear line formed on the back part adjacent and parallel to the second band of adhesive at the side of the second band of adhesive remote from the fold line, whereby tearing of the second portion along the first transverse line enables the back part to be torn along the second tear line.
In use of the label the back part of the label may bear printed instructions pertaining to the care and/or use of the article or, where the article is a container, the use of the contents, and the forward face of the first portion and the front face of the second portion may carry printed matter identifying the article or, as the case may be, its contents. Thus when the label has been torn along the first tear line and then along the second tear line to remove the instructions, the front part may be torn away leaving the identifying matter on the first portion exposed.